cotton candy venus
by LevyRasputin
Summary: A cotton-candy Venus, that’s how she looked to him. He knows most men would have disagreed with him on the appeal her pink soft body had to him, but he didn’t care. To him, she looked so perfectly full, feminine, soft and seducing. Neil/Feldt, AU


written for the Gundam 00 kinkmeme. 

**Prompt:** "Feldt - weight gain. Preferably once she is season 2 aged or older. Nothing extreme, but she should be chubbed up a bit, and whoever she ends up sleeping with finds her new curves utterly sexy. The person is up to the writer. Anon is partial to Lockon, but anyone is fine, male or female."

**Warnings:** AU, post-S2

A cold shiver woke him up that morning, together with the cerulean light of dawn. Neil Dylandy stretched his arms and turned around to see that, as usual, Feldt had enrolled herself in the blanket like a little animal in its nest, leaving him out in the cold. The ex-Gundam Meister scratched his head, let go a little sigh, and, trying not to wake her up, he pulled it to cover himself a little, but with a sudden movement, the woman turned on the side, uncovering the silky hills of her naked body, from the round pale shoulder to the smooth curve of her knee.

Even the after the most heated nights of love, it was quite unusual for her to fell asleep without putting some clothes - more often his clothes - on, so he took the chance for observing her better.  
His only functional eye, that failed him quite often in getting the third dimension of things, was not failing him at all in running down the curvy narrow roads of her resting body, so pale in the dim light.

In the dusk, her skin was as white as it must have been the skin of the white whale whose marvellous story he had read as a child and never forget. Just like that mythological animal, she seemed to be floating drifted by the flow, in the ocean of the dark blue sheets, and she was just as beautiful. But the sea monster, he remembered, was terrible in his fury and merciless in his power, while under the light wind of his breath, Feldt looked so serene and sweet, welcoming and desirable.

Everything in her was soft and harmonious in its rounded shape, and Neil drove himself a little closer, caught by the force of gravity of her, and with his two artificial fingers, he started to stroke her left arm. Under the milky skin of her forearm, he could see her gorgeous breast, so full not even his big and rough workman hands were able to cup it properly, crowned by the large, darker circles of her nipples he so loved to tease with his mouth. She'd changed a lot since the first time he met her....  
The young girl he had just occasionally had some sweet thought about, thoughts he had instantly washed away back then, had now fully flourished into a woman.

When he had met her for the first time, he had been slightly scared by her unripe need of finding someone to rely on, and cowardly backed away as he had felt unfit to fill that role; but over time, she had grown the one willing to fill that role for him, and her childish awkwardness had mellowed into her silent, quiet, yet unwavering resolution that she was going to be his home in this world. That she was going to be his family. It hadn't been easy, with all the suffering, the losses, all the crazy things they were gone through, and there had been times, after his terrible incident and their disastrous defeat at L3, Neil had really felt like he had lost any clue about what to do with his life.  
But, just like Tieria had been his guiding star in the rebuilt of his self-esteem and of his reasons to fight, Feldt had took his hand and didn't let got no matter what. She had been persisting enough to never back down, not even in the darkest hour; she had been the one to be courageous when he was coward, to be faithful when had lost all hopes. And she succeeded.

Neil took a deeper breath and stroked again her silky skin up to her bare shoulder. She had succeeded in dragging him out of that blind alley of regretful loneliness he had entrenched himself into, in the simplest way of the world: loving him, holding him in her arms when he needed it the most, and asking him not to leave, because she needed him as well. Giving herself to him, she had given him something to take care of, and, at the same time, she had wrapped her love around him as a soft winter blanket, willing to shelter him for all the time required to cure his chronic fear of getting a life for himself again.

Making love to her tasted just the same – he smiled to himself. Of course, it had grown better over time, they'd gained more confidence, empathy and better understanding, but love with her had always been marked by that cosy sensation of a warm softness without rough edges - the same sensation he could find every time he grabbed her back, where her ribs were nearly impossible to trace under her pink flesh - and it has only been increasing over time.

Feldt's body has softened as well, he considered, as a deep breath that made her generous breast raise brought him back from his silly sentimental ramblings in the most blissful way. If her body was almost unrecognizable as that of the slim teenager that had embraced him the first time, forgetful of her timidity as she gave up to the relief of knowing he was still alive, she also looked more rounder than the young woman he had undressed on board of the Ptolemy years later: deliciously feminine in the curves of her hips, but less mellow in the fine texture of her belly, in the smooth inside of her thighs that enveloped his wandering hands every time they made their way down to her. He loved the hot embrace of her thighs wrapped around him, really like a warm winter blanket, every time she felt daring enough to climb on top of him, her round cheeks glowing pink with the ghost of her old shyness he'd always found so appealing...

Her cheeks ... careful not to wake her up, he stroked away a curl of her unruly hair from her face, where her long, silky eyelashes were projecting their shadow on those cheeks of her that looked like peaches both in the colour and in the texture, surrounding the still childish frame of her tiny red mouth, kept slightly open by her deep breath. Outside of the window, the daylight slowly grew stronger, revealing a more warm shade in the colour of her skin, pink has her hair spared on the dark sheets, a skin so fair it oftenly got marked by the light bruises that his hungry lips and strong fingers used to leave on it.

Slowly, he lowered his mouth to kiss again that perfect skin, savouring its velvet taste with his dried lips, inspiring deeply the vague scent of her body and the warmth arising from it, stroking her with his nose down from her shoulder to the base of her neck, lost in contemplation of that Palaeolithic Venus of cotton-candy he couldn't help but kiss as he wanted to suck from her soft flesh who-knows-what primitive, original lymph.

- Neil ...  
- Hi... I didn't mean to wake you up – he whispered, his voice husky with sleep and with his awakening arousal, but instead of her usual, shimmering smile, Feldt just gave me him a quite apathetic stare. She was feeling strangely tired already.  
- What's up, beautiful? – he asked smiling at her in that broad, straightforward fashion that has always made Feldt's stomach twitch and turn upside down for a moment. But that morning, the sickness lasted more than a moment, actually.  
- Nothing... I'm just a bit... – she half-answered, covering her breast with the sheets – ... and why aren't you sleeping, this early in the morning?  
- It's nothing – Neil answered casually – I just woke up..  
He turned on his back and folded his strong arms behind his head, indulging with his eye on the rich ellipsis of her back sinking in the sea of the dark blue sheets.  
- I was looking at you... – he added in a deeper, more aimed tone, that made his lover lower her chin and blush lightly; her cheeks seemed even rounder and peach-like in the colour. But her stomach twitched again, washing away any desire if not that of throwing off. She hastily reached for one of Neil's worn-out T-shirts that was lying on the pavement from the night before.  
- It's.. I'm just a bit... sick.

Trying to ignore the heat that was rising from down his belly, and the consequent slight frustration, the man raised to sit up on the bed and asked - Do you need help?  
Feldt refused with a light nod from the head. She putted on the T-shirt and adjusted her long curls with a quick move of the hand. It was clear she had anything but the things he was fantasizing about in her mind, still, he could not stop his glance to indulge on the smooth hills the dim light was painting on the overused cotton of his T-shirt. Swollen by her full breast, that oversized T-shirt got to just barely cover her hips, he noticed as she stood up.  
- Call me, if you need help…

He followed her with his eye and stole a last glance of her curvy legs, as she wobbled lightly on her feet and made her way to the door.

A cotton-candy Venus, that's how she looked to him. He knows most men would have disagreed with him on the appeal her pink soft body had to him, but he didn't care. To him, she looked so perfectly full, feminine, soft and seducing… all things considered, he would have been okay even with her getting a little more weight…

Neither him nor Feldt knew yet how this desire of him was going to be more than appeased in the following months.


End file.
